PPGZxRRBZ
by MariLuji
Summary: Comienzo de escuela, nuevos alumnos, ¿Eso cambia algo? puede ser que no... o puede ser que si, sentirán algo diferente entre si?, si quieres saber más, entra y lee esta historia.


**Hoola! Bienvenidos a mi primer capítulo! :D**

**Ok no voy a describir los personajes porque... lo voy a hacer en el capítulo :)**

**Lo lamento si tengo mala ortografía.**

**Ningún Demashitaa! The powerpuff girls z me corresponde, ni los personajes, solo la historia.**

**Capítulo 1: "El comienzo"**

Era un día soleado donde había 3 chicas que habitaban en Tokio.

La primera era una peli-naranja de 14 años, con cabello largo hasta... debajo de las rodillas, tenía una coleta agarrada con un GRAN moño rojo (N/A: bueno... no tan grande), usaba uniforme que era: una camisa blanca, corbata roja, saco azul claro (N/A: azul claro pero no celeste asi que... no tan claro), falda roja a medio muslo, zapatillas negras (N/A: no son zapatillas como las vans, all stars, etc. Son un poco más... más... arregladas, más formal), sus ojos eran color rosa,tiene una personalidad amable,de buena amiga, a veces se enoja... depende con quien sea, no era de pelear pero si era por el bien, lo hacía, era una LOCA POR LOS CHICOS, le gustan las golosinas, o mejor dicho, todo lo dulce y era fanática del anime. Ella iba camino a su escuela.

La segunda era una rubia de 14 años pero parecía de menos porque tenía una carita de ángel, con cabello no muy corto ni muy largo hasta por debajo de los hombros, era medio con rizos y llevaba 2 coletas. Usaba el mismo uniforme que la chica anterior, sus ojos eran celestes como el cielo, era muy amable, cariñosa, miedosa, no le gustaba pelear, le encantaban los animales, leer revistas de moda, hasta diseña ropa. Ella también iba camino a la escuela.

La última era una morena de también 14 años con cabello corto, ojos verdes ni muy claros, ni muy oscuros. Usaba el mismo uniforme que las chicas anteriores, tenía carácter fuerte, le gustaban los deportes, no le caen muy bien los chicos y también iba camino a la escuela.

~~~~~~~~~~**EN LA ESCUELA**~~~~~~~~~~

La peli-naranja ya habia llegado a la escuela , la rubia venía llegando a la escuela corriendo y gritando, la morena venia cruzando la calle y llegaba a la escuela.

?: Momoko - Gritaba la rubia

?: Miyako? Hola! es decir, se sentía bien -? respondio la peli naranja al nombre de momoko

?: Emm... si me siento bien, ¿Por qué lo decis?- dijo la rubia respondiendo al nombre de miyako

MOMOKO: No por nada es que llegaste corriendo y gritando mi nombre

MIYAKO: Es que Kaoru está cruzando la calle y te llame para esperarla y así entramos juntas a la escuela- respondió

?: Hola !

MOMOKO: Hola!

MIYAKO: Hola Kaoru! ¿Cómo estás?

?:Bien, y ustedes?- respondió la morena al nombre kaoru

MOMO/MIYA: ¡Bien! ¿Entramos?- dijeron al mismo tiempo

KAORU: Ok... si no hay otra

~~~~~~~~~~**EN EL AULA**~~~~~~~~~~

Las chicas ya estaban adentro del aula, Miyako andaba rodeada de chicos, mientras que Kaoru y Momoko charlaban.

MOMOKO: Que suerte tiene Miyako! anda rodeada de chicos y yo ni uno!- dijo con felicidad al principio pero al final un poco triste

KAORU: Yo quiero estar como ahora que nadie me rodeada, no hay chicos detrás de mí- decía sin interés

MOMOKO: Emm... sisi claro, ningún chico detrás tuyo-*sarcástica*

KAORU: Eso fue un sarcasmo?

MOMOKO: Noo! nada que ver _No te podes no dar cuenta que hay cientos de chicos detrás tuyo, que siega eres Kaoru._

RIIIIN, RIIIN, (N/A: imaginen el ruido del timbre)

Entra el profesor al aula

PROF.: ¡Buenos días alumnos!

TODOS: Buenos días- decían sin ánimos

PROF.: Excelente manera de comenzar el día ¬¬, bueno cambiando de tema, hoy tendremos tres alumnos nuevos, espero que los reciban bien. Pasen.

Entran 3 chicos al aula y todas las chicas suspiran excepto 3. (N/A: que ya sabemos quiénes son)

PROF.: Bueno ahora preséntense de a uno.

?: Hola me llamo Brick, un gusto- al decir eso todas las chicas, excepto tres, hacían comentarios como: ¿No es hermoso?, Que guapo!.

?: Hola me llamo Boomer, espero seamos amigos- cuando se presentó todas las chicas, excepto tres decían: Que tierno!, No es adorable?, Lo ame!

?: Soy Butch-*serio* y todas las chicas,excepto tres comentaban: Que duro! Pero hace que lo quiera más, QUE GUAPO!

PROF.: Bueno, Brick sentate atrás de Momoko, Boomer atrás de Miyako y Butch atrás de Kaoru.

Brick cuan se fue a sentar le guiño el ojo y esta se puso nerviosa, Boomer hizo lo mismo pero a Miyako y esta tuvo un muy leve sonrojo, Butch le guiño el ojo pero a Kaoru y está no le dio importancia.

Termino la clase.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO! Espero les haya gustado! comenten, o dejen reviews o como se diga… soy nueva, no se mucho, me voy a ir adaptando. ADIOOOOS!**


End file.
